


The Cuddly Thing Where They're Drunk

by PossiblyPJ



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also caffeine, except for Ray of course, slightly drunk shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyPJ/pseuds/PossiblyPJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone is sleep deprived and Michael is having caffeine-induced thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuddly Thing Where They're Drunk

Michael looked at the digital clock on the corner of his screen. “2:48 AM” it read. No, not read. Sassed. The redhead could tell that the clock was mocking him. “Haha,” it would say if it could speak, “You’re still awake and you’re going to be so fucking tired in the morning and I’m not going to be ‘cause I’m a motherfucking clock, bitch!”

After contemplating the charges that he could receive for committing homicide on a piece of technology (“Second offence” a powdered wigged Burnie declared as a life-sized, cubish Banjo Kazooie sat horrified on the witness stand. Gus would totally be the bailiff.). Michael removed his headphones and spun his chair around a few times. Through his dizziness (and nausea) he noticed that everyone else wasn’t in much better conditions.

Ray was staring at his monitor as though it was king of everything and had just declared a ban on roses (“No more!” a throned and crowned Burnie declared as a peasant Ray wilted on the floor). Michael swore that all of the figures on the Puerto Rican’s desk were staring at him in sympathy.

Geoff looked stoned (what else is new?) as he carried about his work. Jack was out of his seat staring at the (most likely empty) beer case on the floor under the television. Michael watched the bearded man for a few moments before deciding that he was nothing of interest. The fucker might as well have turned to stone (“Fascinating!” a shovel-wielding Burnie pondered as he discovered the long-lost Bearded Asshole statue, hidden from the world until that moment.)

The Jersey man finally directed his eyes to the last occupant of the room. Gavin had also lost all attention in his project and was occupying himself by staring at the wall behind his desk (as though the asshole hadn’t already memorized every flake of paint on that wall by now.)

Michael stared at the pain in the ass (his pain in the ass), letting himself daydream (daydream, fuckin’ morning dream is more like it. Fuckin’ 3 AM in the motherfucking morning dreaming). There were very few things that he wouldn’t give at this very moment just to be cuddled up to his Brit (fucking snuggle time, bitch) in his own, cozy bed.

As Michael shifted his gaze to look longingly at the heavenly white sofa behind Gavin, he took notice that Geoff had joined Jack in the filming of “Let’s Play Stare at an Empty Beer Case.” It was going to be a bit hard to do without a camera, but oh well.

“Beer break.” Geoff grumbled. The tattooed man might as well had lit some TNT with the way that Ray shot out of the office. Michael and Gavin shared a half amused, half “I’m half-trashed, sleep deprived and high on caffeine right now how that hell do you think I feel?!” look. At least, that’s what Michael took out of the glance.

Jack and Geoff left the room (at a much slower rate than Ray), assumedly heading to the kitchen. Michael (already shit-faced enough, thank you) took the opportunity to get up and stretch. Gavin copied the action, choosing to stay in his chair, however, doing the best that he could with restricted movement. Michael would normally take the time to admire the happy trail that peaked out of the British man’s ridden up shirt, but he honestly was too out of his mind to even think about that kind of shit (and wasn’t that saying something).

Michael instead took this time to stumble over to the couch to perform a (totally dignified) face-plant. For a few moments he simply laid there, groaning into the fabric as his body rejoiced at the contact with the plush surface. At the sound of chuckling, however, he rolled around so that he could lay on his back while facing his Brit, who had spun his chair to face the other occupant of the room.

Though his face contained an amused smile (and, God, when didn’t it?), his eyes betrayed his weariness. The two simply stared at each other in content silence for a few moments, too tired to do much else. Michael’s eyes were beginning to drift shut when he remembered his small fantasy from earlier. Opening his eyes, he noticed the other man drifting off, his head nodding from his slouched position.

“Gavin.” The sudden speech caused the dirty blond to start in his seat. Sitting up straight, the Brit gave a hum of acknowledgement, shaking his head in an attempt to raise his alertness.

“Come here.” Michael grumbled. Gavin let out a whine of protest, leading the other man to try again.

“Come here so I can cuddle the fuck out of you.”

The asshole had to consider the idea, but soon rose from his seat. Michael shifted onto his left side, allowing room for his soon-to-be little spoon to lay down in front of him.

Michael then curled his right arm around the Brit’s warm body, half keeping him from falling off, half simply holding. With his other arm, he cushioned his head.

Their legs were curled up and uncomfortably tangled at the end of the couch and Michael’s face was almost being smothered in Gavin’s hair. It should have been awkward as fuck (especially with the Gavin nearly falling off, cuddling should really be left to beds), but the couple was just too tired to care.

Both of their breaths, out of sync and slow due to the hour, quickly deepened and settled on steady patterns as the two fell asleep.

 

Little did they know that Geoff, upon reentering the room and finding the couple asleep, had taken several pictures of the pair before leaving them to return to his work.


End file.
